El numero 5 en mi favorito
by paz ds xzb
Summary: No pude contenerme, era demaciado lindo! Le cumpli el regalo de cumpleaños que Kyoya tanto deseaba...


Camine a la casa totalmente cansada, estaba enfadada! Desaprobé 3 exámenes muy importantes y había estudiado como nunca en mi vida! Decidí caminar, para llegar más tarde a casa y atrasar los gritos que recibiría por mis notas.

En el camino, vi al comité disciplinario hacer de las suyas…No solo en la escuela controlan que nadie rompa la paz de Namimori. Debido al pedido del vicepresidente de la escuela tome otro camino, al parecer aquel chico al que estaban acechando la estaba pasando realmente mal.

Se estaba nublando y camine un poco más rápido, pero nuevamente me tuve que desviar del camino porque un Bebe de traje me pidió que lo hiciera. Normalmente lo ignoraría y continuaría con mi camino, pero al ver aquella explosión detrás de él, y a el niño con traje de vaca que solía estar en la escuela llorando y corriendo para todos lados mientras un chico de mi escuela de pelo plateado le tiraba algo que parecía dinamita, me voltee, y decidí evitarme problemas.

El tercer camino que tome había un accidente provocado por un hombre muy atractivo de cabellera rubia, cuyo brazo estaba lleno de tatuajes…me parecía que lo había visto antes en la escuela…

El cuarto caminpo preferí evitarlo, ya que había gente muy extraña en ese lugar, un afeminado, un hombre de cabello largo y blanco gritando, un rubio con corona y sonrisa sicópata, un bebe todo tapado y un hombre horrible con cara de idiota que me daban ganas de golpear y no sé por qué.

Me acerque despacio al quinto camino que tomaría, y mire bien antes de continuar para ver si no había nada extraño en ese lugar. Di un par de pasos, al parecer todo normal. Caminé a paso lento, estaba precavida a cualquier suceso que pudiera ocurrir, y la verdad ya me estaba quedando sin caminos para ir a casa.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, asique corrí por las dudas. De repente tropecé, Pero que estúpida soy! Acaso tengo la misma maldición de las chicas de terror que se caen siempre cuando las están persiguiendo o se van a morir!

Mi rodilla cayó sobre un escalón, asique ahora estaba sangrando bastante, al parecer caí muy mal.

Me paré y caminé con un poco de dificultad, apoyada un poco sobre las paredes de los edificios para no caerme. Pero eso no me serviría cuando cruzara la calle! Acaso podría cruzarla sin caerme nuevamente?

Suspire y me separe un poco de la pared, a los 5 pasos me trépeseme. Levante me paré nuevamente, ahora me dolía mucho más que antes, mientras estaba por levantarme sentí como perdía el equilibrio y caía nuevamente al piso.

Un brazo que rodeó mi cintura impidió que callera. Volteé un poquito mi cabeza para ver quién era, pero no fue necesario ya que distinguí la banda del comité disciplinario en el otro brazo, y luego una pequeña avecilla que volaba a mi alrededor…era obvio…el chico que me había sujetado era _Hibari Kyoya_…

-Hibari-san?-lo mire sonrojada, nunca le había visto tan de cerca, siempre fue tan guapo?

-Ten más cuidado herbívora-Su fría Voz izo que mi corazón fuera más rápido…algo provocaba que la tensión aumentara, acaso era que en ese momento no pasaba ningún puto auto y ni una puta persona lo que provocaba que hubiera ese horrible silencio!

Me ayudo a pararme, me alzó un poco y me sentó en una banquilla que estaba a unos metros de allí. Miro mi pierna y suspiró, al parecer estaba pensando que era una estúpida por lastimarme así…

Tomo el celular, marcó un numero, acaso llamara a una ambulancia?

-Es muy amable de su parte, pero puedo encargarme yo…-su fría mirada penetro mis ojos e izo que se me erizara toda la piel-…sola…

Camino unos cuantos pasos para hablar por teléfono así que no pude escuchar con quien hablaba, al volver se sentó a mi lado, se acomodo en la banquilla y apoyo su espalda y sus brazos sobre la banquilla. Un brazo estaba sobre el borde de la pared de la banquilla que estaba detrás de mí lo que hacía que no me animara a acomodarme yo también sobre el respaldo de este. Y la verdad no quería moverme de allí y caminar por mi cuenta…tenía miedo de que me mordiera hasta la muerte.

El silencio era realmente incomodo! Lo mire por unos instante, Él miraba a otro lado, al parecer no quería que lo viera.

-Rojo! Rojo!-comenzó a decir el pajarito volando delante del rostro del prefecto y al parecer picoteaba sus mejillas.

-Cállate, o te morderé hasta la muerte a ti también-dijo molesto y el pajarito voló lejos del lugar. Ahora el silencio era mucho más incomodo.

Pasaron 15 minutos y llego el vicepresidente con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, acaso no era mejor llamar a una ambulancia.

El vicepresidente le entrego ese botiquín y luego se fue, No entiendo que está pasando! Pudieron llevarme al hospital en el auto para ahorrarle las molestias a si jefe! Que desconsiderados…

Mire nuevamente al chico, parecía que estaba sonrojado…Sonrojado?! Hibari Kyoya sonrojado?!

Curó y vendó mi pierna, se veía tierno sonrojado, ni yo podía aguantarme sonrojarme!

Me miró, al parecer noto mi sonrojo y sonrió…Por dios! Sonrió! ACASO SONRIO POR MI!

Un momento! Se estaba burlando de mi! Acaso sonreía porque se estaba riendo de mi! Que humillante…

Perdí un poco el equilibrio al pararme y termine apoyada en el pecho del prefecto, me sonroje aun mas, su sonrisa ahora era un poco más grande. Me separe, camine en dirección a casa sin decir nada y mi cara roja como nunca gamas la tuve en toda mi vida.

-Acaso no me darás las gracias Hervidora-Volteé a verlo, tenía razón, él me ayudo, por más extraño que sea, él me ayudo.

-Gracias, Hibari-san- luego volví a retomar el camino.

Escuche unos pasos detrás de mí, volteé y lo mire-Que pasa?

-Solo me asegurare de que no tengas más accidentes.

Maldito! Si se burlaba de mi!

Llegue finalmente a casa, a esta hora no había nadie, el ascensor no funcionaba, asique tenía que tomar las escaleras. Hibari me tomo alzo como si fuera una princesa y me cargo hasta mi apartamento, me sonroje fuertemente, en verdad era el mismo Hibari Kyoya del que siempre eh conocido? Cuando llegamos a la puerta me retorcí un poco para tomar las llaves de la casa, pero al parecer él no quería que lo vieran cargando a una mujer, porque abrió la puerta de una patada…ahora la puesta estaba rota…me castigarían mas por solo mis notas

Pensé que me dejaría en el sillón y se marcharía, pero en cambio, cerro la puesta detrás suyo y me llevo directamente a mi cuarto, _como sabia cual era_?

Me acostó en la cama, me sonroje, y vi como cerró la puerta de mi cuarto-Q-que haces?

Volteo a sonreír, se puso arriba mío teniendo cuidado con mi pierna-Eres linda sonrojada-me dice mientras me daba besos en el cuello-Hibari-san?

-Acaso no piensas que son demasiadas coincidencias?, que todos los caminos que iban a tu casa estaban bloqueados y que gusto estuviera en el que estaba libre, y que fuéramos las únicas personas en ese lugar, a esa hora cuando todos suelen llegar de trabajar?-dice sin dejar mi cuello en paz.

-E-eh?-Miraba el techo profundamente avergonzada.

-Hoy es 5 de mayo… mi cumpleaños-me dice y yo solo pude decirme "_feliz cumpleaños_" como tonta. Estaba por violarme! y yo solo dijo "feliz cumpleaños"-Y me encontraste en el quinto camino, verdad?

-S-si…pero…

-Es bastante obvio que te pretendía como mi regalo de cumpleaños, no?-dice mientras acariciaba mis muslos-Pero no tenía planeado que te lastimaras la pierna, ahora tendré que esperar…-bufa mientras se separaba de mi y se acostaba en la cama cerca mío-Eres una herbívora muy estúpida…

-C-cállese-lo mire de reojo sonrojada.

Quince años después recordé como sin importarme mi lastimadura le concebí su regalo de cumpleaños. Y ahora festejaba el cumpleaños que de mi segundo hijo que cumplía 5 años el 5 de septiembre. El numero 5 definitivamente era mi favorito.

**Jajajaja, no sé cómo se me ocurrió esta historia, solo escribía y bueno, salió esto, espero les haya gustado!**

**Hace rato no escribo de mi sexi prefecto así que acá esta Xd**

**Bueno, voy a comer algo, nos vemos, comenten! Tal vez me den algunas ideas Xd **

**Ciao!**


End file.
